The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Koeleria glauca and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Cornish Blue’. ‘Cornish Blue’ is a new cultivar of perennial ornamental grass grown for container and landscape use.
The new cultivar was bred and selected by the Inventor in West Sussex, United Kingdom. The Inventor made a cross in September of 2006 between unnamed plants of Koeleria glauca as both the female and male parents. The Inventor selected ‘Cornish Blue’ as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division in West Sussex, United Kingdom in October of 2008 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by division has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.